


Turn Up the Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dick Jokes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers usually bottoms. Every now and then Wrench will bottom, but they don’t do it very often because Wrench is super sensitive, so things get really intense when he bottoms. And they like to be someplace safe/familiar because of that (i.e. not a random hotel on a job).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubMeowchineGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubMeowchineGun/gifts).



They are just falling into bed together after a long shower after a long day. The room is just chilly enough that goose bumps pop up along their arms and legs, making their hair stand on end. They quick huddle for warmth under their large flannel bedspread.

_Need to turn the heat up._

Numbers nods in agreement when he suddenly gets an idea. He smiles like he’s up to no good.

_I can turn the heat up for you, if you would like._

Wrench quickly kisses him in assent.

He pulls back and signs, _Well?_

Numbers rolls out of bed because he’s an idiot for leaving the lube in the bathroom. It’s been a while since they’ve been home, so some things are still out of place and foreign feeling. He finds the small tube in the last drawer he looks into. When he comes back from the en suite, he finds Wrench tapping his index finger against his wrist repeatedly.

_Tick tock._

_I didn’t take that long!_

_Long enough._

_I’ll show you long enough._

Wrench smiles at the naughty pun. It’s cute how Numbers gets all flustered and hard when he’s this aroused. He gets all jumpy, and it makes Wrench want to kiss him again to feel his heart flutter beneath his hand.

Numbers jumps back into bed and straddles Wrench’s hips.

_I can’t wait to fuck you._

_Then don’t wait._

Numbers resists the urge and captures those plump lips with his own. Wrench is careful to use chapstick in this colder climate. They feel so soft against his. When they part, Number slides off Wrench’s legs and pops open the cap. He warms it up in his hands as Wrench brings his knees to his chest. It’s kind of weird seeing Wrench this exposed; their positions are usually switched. But every once in a great while, Wrench lets him do this, and he is careful to make it so, so good for his partner.

His first finger goes inside without much resistance, and only a small grunt from Wrench. It’s a good start, so he pushes in and out a while before adding a second finger. Wrench lets out a tense sigh before Numbers crooks his fingers and finds Wrench’s sweet spot. His gasp of pain quickly turns into one of contentment. Numbers scissors his fingers a bit before lubing up his cock. It’s hard enough that he feels dizzy with excitement and arousal.

_Ready?_

Wrench is busy holding his cheeks apart, but his enthusiastic nodding is enough of an answer. With little more hesitation, Numbers pushes inside.

“Shit, shit, shit, oh fuck.”

It’s been a while since he’s topped. He’s not good with holding off when he’s penetrating, and Wrench is no good with holding off when he’s being penetrated. But they’re doing this because they wanted to heat, and it’s supposed to be good and hot and fast, so Numbers begins to thrust with abandon.

It’s weird to be the one being fucked, but Wrench kind of likes it when Numbers gets like this. All desperate and needy. Although he can’t hear what Numbers is saying, he feels his lips moving against his neck like he’s reciting some sort of litany or prayer. It’s probably about how neither of them want to hold off and neither of them can. They both get too sensitive like this. The work better switched, but they want the speed, and they want to come together quickly, so no one holds back.

“Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come,” Numbers pants

And they know each other’s bodies so well that Wrench resists holding back any longer and comes all over his stomach and on Numbers’ hairy chest. He clenches down hard around Numbers’ thick cock. And Numbers knows he’s a goner then because he pushes inside only a handful of times more before he’s coming and coming and coming inside of Wrench’s soft, warm body.

They lie there like that, just holding each other and feeling each other breathe. It’s nice to feel Wrench’s nimble fingers stroke up and down his back in a tender manner. It’s nice to feel Numbers’ warm breath and gentle sighs as they slowly come back to themselves.

When they finally pull away from each other, it’s with much reluctance to move and much reluctance to be separated.

Numbers looks down at his chest with some distaste.

_Gonna need another shower._

_Me too. Let’s take one together._

_I like the way you think. Turn up the heat first while I start the bath._

_What should I set it to?_

_69,_ Numbers signs with a childish grin on his face.

_You’re so immature._

_But you love me for it._

Wrench rolls his eyes. Just because Numbers is right doesn’t mean he’s going to confirm it. It will just make his ego even bigger, and that just won’t do. He chuckles to himself when he gets to the little box and presses “69.” The things he does for that man.


End file.
